Ebony
'Appearance' Height: '''3'7 '''Build: '''Hourglass '''Main color: '''Red '''Markings: '''Fringes of different shades of red in her hair, they darken as they go farther away from her head '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded eyes with pink colored eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Hair runs up as a mohawk as her dreads run down at different lengths, getting long the farther back they go '''Other noticeable features: *'Necklace:' ''Was given to her by Zepher when they had the twins, contains a picture of Zepher and the twins *'Ring:' Her wedding ring, got it when she was 18 but didn't have an "official" wedding *Several cybernetics thoughout her body '''Overall clothing style: '''Wears a white tribal dress that is lined with patterns on it, blacks shorts, red fur trimmed leather boots and pink arm bangles 'Personality' '''Likes' *Sparring *Being around her family *Being around other mobians *Cooking Dislikes *Taking orders *The Dark Egg Legion *People messing with her family Fav drink: 'Strawberry Milkshake '''Fav food: '''Beef Stew '''Personality: ' *Brave at heart *Very motherly *Focuses a lot on her family *Friendly once she trust you *Gentle *Cunning to a degree *Very strong willed *Bold '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *Excellent at hand to hand combat *Pretty good sharp shooter *Great at training others Weaknesses: *Her protectiveness over her family can put her in danger *Boldness has made her make mistakes in the past *Sometimes feels awkward around others 'History' *Grew up in Echidnapolis, in the city *Met and defend Zepher from some bullies in kindergarden *Remained friends for years and officially started dating in high school *Did the no pants dance after their prom where Zepher expressed interest in marrying Ebony *Had first encounter with the legion when they attacked the city and stole Zepher's robot XO *Was captured by the legion and was give two choices, die or join. Joined but was mindwiped and only remembered being together as a couple *Becomes a Warrant Officer, being an expert in stealth *Ebony becomes pregnant with Zig and Zag when she is around twenty and has them soon after *Zepher find Fangs in a box after a legion raid four years later, him and Ebony decide to raise her in secret despite everything they've been taught about outsiders *Spend a lot of time raise the kids *Wasn't too happy when Duke finds out about Fangs but allow the friendship to flourish to benefit Fangs *Becomes scared for their lives after the boys get brain damage from the mindwipes despite how many times she plead with the Grandmaster about not doing that to the boys *Worked on getting Fangs back home to her village *Successful and returns her to Faith and Gunther but took it hard not having her around anymore *Eventually turns traitor when word gets out how they secretly raised Fangs, go to the Talonrunner Village for protection *Spend a lot of her time training the warriors in the tribe so they can better defend themselves *A tiger lady by the name of 'Chord' shows up to help the village *Offers to fix the brain damage done to Zig and Zag which is done *Kinda now trying to figure out how to act with them as they are finally 'normal' *One of several villagers that witness Fangs being swallowed up by the ground and honestly confused by it *Watches as Faith's health turns for the worst and tries to help her out as much as she can *Was her and Zepher that discover the couple have passed away, help with the funeral *Kinda hasn't been herself since the loss of them 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Ebony was original a crossover character that a friend of mine came up with. After a while made her fit into my stories *Used to be an assassin *Was given ownership of her and have since still kept her connection to Fangs' story *Hasn't lost many hand to hand fights Category:Minor Characters